On the Run
by TarraWoods
Summary: Aria a lone wolf has a chance encounter with Rhoan. On the run after her Pack was slaughtered by human hunters, she doesn't know what to make of him, or his sister..or if they can be trusted.....suck at summeries sorry....rated M just in case.


**AN: I do not own the Reily Jensen seires...nor the characters...But I Do own my OC Aria...and if anybody tries to steal her there will be hell to pay...Hell I say! :P**

**anyways on with the story, I hope you like! (it used to be three seperate chapters here, but I decided they were short enough and made them all into one BIG chapter... ^^ anyways Enjoy! **

The music pulsed through the room, the crowds moving in time with the beat. The smell of sweat sex and cheap beer filling my nostrils. Sometimes I liked to get lost in a bar losing myself in writhing bodies. Across the room I could see a couple grinding pelvises together in way that one almost forgot they were wearing clothes. The sexual tension in the room was so intense I could taste it….And it was driving me mad.

I shouldn't have come here. Not when it was so damn close to a full moon, especially not after I'd declared myself celibate. A foolhardy move, I told myself now. Damn it I needed to dance needed the heat of another body rubbing against mine.

My raging wolf hormones were running wild, to the point of me drooling when the opposite sex was anywhere close to my vicinity. _Damn I shouldn't have come here_. But I'd needed the release, even if I couldn't dance with them. Just being in the same room as the writhing mass of bodies was enough. Somehow somewhere in the mass of sexual heat my body registered an intense aura nearby, a very hot one, hotter than this room and that was saying something. I saw who it belonged to on the other side of the room, his aura blazing like an inferno. He was looking at me, and somehow even from that distance I could see his eyes perfectly, burning with desire.

He was physically fit, muscles visible through his shirt, but not overly so. He was wearing a thin black muscle shirt, and tight fitting jeans. Very flattering, his shirt barely did anything to hide his six pack.

Though come to think of it that was probably the point. And his hair was a blazing red as hot as his aura, just long enough to cover part of his face coming to about an inch below his ears. He had perfectly chiseled features, and a strong jaw line. The kind that would look good shaved or with a beard. And his eyes were the kind that always seemed to be staring through you, and right now they were appraising me across the room.

In a way that started a path of heat from my chest to down between my legs…. I so didn't need this right now, but I wanted it more than I'd wanted anything. His aura flared up, I saw it, and it caused major hot flashes down where it mattered…and that pissed me off; here I was trying to have a little safe fun without any trouble, and some dude who thinks he's all that comes along and messes with my vulnerable raging hormones….And if I thought it'd do any good…I'd go over there and give him a piece of my mind, but he'd probably enjoy it.

I glared at him, trying to show him without going over there how much I did NOT want him to do what he just did… And he just smirked, damn him he smirked.

"I'm so not doing this right now." I said to no one in particular. And walked to the door, prying apart a couple doing a little tongue-in-face, along the way. When I got outside, it was already dark out, 'Damn it.' I thought to myself. I had not wanted to be here this long, luckily there were still two days till the full moon, if Id stayed any longer I probably wouldn't have walked away from 'insanely hot aura dude' in the club. I was trying to keep a low profile, which is hard to do when you're a werewolf in a club.

I was one of the few wolves not in a pack, what you might call a loner, but other wolves would just see it as a weakness. A wolf without his pack couldn't protect himself; he didn't have anyone to fall back on. No support system….

Only the thing is I didn't leave my pack, they were taken from me.

Killed, by hunters, humans who'd found out about the supernatural and started a cult, thought they were doing the world a favor. Getting rid of supposed monsters, abominations they called us. Things, that didn't deserve the right to live. _I was lucky to get out alive_.

They had come armed with silver bullets, lots of them, and other toys. They had surrounded us, started a fire, and then started shooting. Me and my sister managed to sneak out, and ran for our lives. They followed us, tracked us down and killed my sister. So I was on the run, avoiding clubs and staying in on full moons. But it had been awhile since I'd seen any of them so I decided to go to the club today, not smart but I'd needed the heat. Hopefully I hadn't made a huge mistake. But man that dude was hot… I melted just thinking about him.

I heard footsteps behind me and realized too late that maybe leaving the crowd wasn't such a good idea. After all if there were any creeps nearby they would be less likely to make a move in that crowd then in this deserted parking lot. Cautiously I looked behind me, and saw the arrogant redhead from the club. He'd followed me out, _Damn_.

"What do you want?" I demanded, "If you came out here to get 'friendly' with a chick you saw in the club you're wasting your time."

He looked at me, looking amused and not even a little put off by my rude behavior.

"I came out to give you this," he held out my black leather purse, I hadn't even realized I'd left it. "It is yours isn't it?"

"Yeah….thanks." Cautiously I took it from him, couldn't exactly get mad at him for being a damn saint…. I opened the purse and did a quick once over of the contents… All there. Not that there was anything to take, unless you were interested in ABC gum, quarters and a track phone. I slowly looked up at him, then put out my hand awkwardly,

"Aria Jackson", it only took a little willpower not to flinch at the lie. Ok so it wasn't a complete lie, my nickname WAS Aria, but if my last name was Jackson then pigs would fly tomorrow. But I couldn't afford to tell him my real name not when I was still on the run.

"Rhoan Jensen," he said as he shook my hand. It was hard to hold in the gasp of shock when I heard the name, but I managed. He held my hand a little longer than necessary, reluctantly letting it go when I tugged away.

"Are you hungry?" he asked me suddenly, "Because if you are I know the best fast food in town."

"Not really no, how about a rain check?" My stomach growled loudly revealing my lie, and I made a mental note to eat more before I went into clubs so it wouldn't turn traitor on me.

"Really? Cause it sounds to me like your pretty hungry…Come on its just a little food, I won't bite I promise…" His face looked innocent enough, even though his tone of voice suggested otherwise…_Ah hell a bite of food never hurt anyone right? Besides it's not like I have anything better to eat at the hotel anyways, just a few bags of Doritos and some Popcorn._

"Ok, but just for a little while….. I have some errands I need to do before I go home…" she hoped her nose hadn't grown a few inches from all the lies…

Apparently McDonalds qualified as the 'best fast food in town' though I wouldn't complain. Food was food. I looked up at Rhoan as I took a bite of my Mc-whatever. He was staring at me again, in fact that's all he had done since they got here is stare.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." I said trying to make him stop. The grin he gave me made my heart stop, _me and my big mouth, shouldn't have said anything faked ignorance or something and he would've stopped. Really that smile is worse. _

Honestly the way he was staring you'd think he had never seen a woman before….well ok so he wasn't staring that way, it was more like the 'I wanna eat you up for breakfast, lunch, and dinner, and save some for desert' kinda staring. Not that it mattered, it didn't bother me, I was ignoring it…It didn't make my insides melt when he gave me the once over. _Yeah right denial much? _

"I might just do that." He said with a smirk

"What?" I hadn't been paying attention, lost in my musings.

"I said I might just do that, take a picture I mean….It'd be worth it" the last part was low, almost a whisper. I didn't really know what to say to that. I mean what could I say? 'Wow that's really nice, you should say things like that more often?' or 'I don't appreciate that tone please say that again but differently?'…. Somehow I don't think it would work, he would find some other thing to say. So I just let it slide, hoping if I ignored it that would discourage more comments of that sort.

I finished my food fast, weather out of hunger or a need to get away I wasn't sure. When we had finished he offered me a ride home, saying it wasn't a good idea for me to walk alone at night. I was tempted to say it wasn't safe to accept a ride from a near stranger either, but I refrained, I wasn't about to refuse a free ride when it was offered. I wasn't that stupid, and we were about five miles from the hotel, too far for me to walk. I would have him drop me off at a house nearby, and when he drove away I'd walk the rest of the way. I may not be stupid but I wasn't about to let him know where I was staying. When we were only about four blocks away I said,

"You can just drop me off here." He looked at me about to argue, but something about my expression must have made him pause, and he pulled over along to side of the road. Next to a yellow house, kind of cute if you liked doubles.

"It was nice meeting you Aria."

When I looked at him he looked as if he recognized me. I simply nodded, my chest tight with dread, and got out waiting for him to drive away. He didn't at first and I held my breath afraid he would say something or ask me who I really was, afraid he knew that he had somehow found out. I shouldn't have worried, whatever it was he let it pass and drove away. I let out my breath _so close, for a second there I thought he recognized me…_

**_AN: well thats the conclusion of chapter one!_**

**_and if anyone has any sugestions or advice please let me know in a review! yes thats right kiddies please rate and review, it would be much appreciated! ^^ they are like my bread and water!_**


End file.
